Stars Aligned
by Kitiara-chaa
Summary: Because Philip Carlysle falling in love with Anne Wheeler - it was inevitable. It was written in the stars, and he couldn't stop himself even if he tried. This was their love story, and how it all began. One Shot!


He hadn't been the only one mesmerized.

When Anne Wheeler is in the air, she was fully focused, a necessity considering her life depended on her being able to catch her brother's arms on time, with a tight grip on her trapeze bar. But when she had first laid eyes on the mysterious male Mr. Barnum had brought in, Anne had almost missed W.D's outstretched arms, and would've fallen had her brother not done the dangerous act of loosening his grip on his bar to grab her.

It was why they had immediately descended from their bars, with W.D questioning her on what had happened to her mid-air. She barely heard his questions though, when she walked in and Mr. Barnum immediately introduced them.

Anne found her breathe caught, when he looked at her with such intensity in his pale green eyes. His chiseled jaw stole her breathe, and her eyes were drawn to the way the streaked blonde hair flopped lazily over his gaze.

"I'd like to introduce you all to my newest assistant, Mr. Philip Carlyle."

Despite it being an introduction to everyone, it was palpable, the attention that was riveted on Anne by the newly introduced assistant. Desperate to break the silence, and yet keep a cool act, Anne picked up her scarf, wrapping it around her neck as she asked in what she hoped was an off-handed manner. "And what is your act, Mr. Carlyle?"

"I... don't have an act."

She paused in front of him, unable to resist studying his chiseled features further, before giving a soft smile. "Everyone has an act."

* * *

"You watch so intently... when you're as much part of the show."

"I've always liked shows." she replied.

Anne had finished her part of the act earlier, and was now perched in an alcove watching Tom Thumb marveling the audience with his ease of acting and shifting between mounts from horse to elephant. Her pink wig was still perched on her head, but it wasn't the most eye-catching thing about her.

Not for Philip, anyway.

Instead, he was enraptured by the way she moved, the way her smile was small yet seemed to flood her whole face, how she whole-heartedly put her focus on everything she did. Even after a month being with the Barnum Circus, Philip still found himself easily drawn to Anne Wheeler. Of course, W.D. was not happy about it at all, but Anne was a headstrong one, yet another thing that Philip found fascinating about her.

But perhaps the best thing about it all, was that he found that she did not even try to avoid him. Philip did not hide his attraction to her, but neither did Anne. They exchanged looks across the ring as they practiced and Philip learned by watching. She accepted the cups of water he brought her in between her practice on her trapeze or her hoop. They exchanged small talk, and the day Philip had came back to the circus with his bags of clothing in tow after he got into a row with his parents and unceremoniously removed himself from the Carlyle mansion, Anne had been the one who opened the doors of their building for him, and helped him find a room and unpacked.

"Are you sure this is alright, Philip?" she had asked softly. Anne knew how it felt like to grow up shunned, with no family, and she wasn't sure she wanted that for Philip.

But he had taken one look at her, and knew he made the right decision. The circus made him laugh, Lettie was like a proper mother to him. Barnum was like a mentor and a brother... and then there was Anne.

He nodded. "You're all family."

* * *

He had rushed out the moment he had heard the row, the arguments that broke out every so often in the back alley behind their building, where the protesters would wait almost every other night. The moment he entered the chill of the night air, he saw Lettie and O'Clancy yelling at the protestors. It looked like they had just returned from a night out at a nearby market which had opened up. Philip moved forward, intent on shuffling all of the people in quickly, when his eyes quickly caught sight of a lady in curls.

The familiar brown curls he had came to cherish.

"Anne!" Philip yelled, breaking into a run. He grabbed her arm and yanked, shielding her with his body just in time as a tomato that had sailed through the air and landed on his shirt, effectively ruining its pristine white color.

"Philip!" she had gasped, shocked. But he shook his head, quickly turning her around and holding her by her shoulders to push her in. "Go, go in all of you." Philip yelled, waving them in and ensuring that O'Malley was holding the door opened for his performers, before he turned to glare at the protesters, who were still yelling at them.

"Enough!" he roared, the moment the door closed. While he was angry that the crowds had targeted his friends, he was even angrier that Anne had been a direct target. The piss-old, idiots he was supposed to share an ancestors with were _blind_ if they didn't see the beautiful woman that was Anne Wheeler, and how kind and humble she was, despite the amazing things she could do, and her amazing resilience in facing life. If anything, she deserved to be treated like a queen, and if they weren't going to do it, Philip would.

* * *

"Standing room?" he had echoed, but Phineas had bustled off, in a tizzy over Jenny Lind's first performance that night. He frowned. Back when he had joined the circus half a year ago, Phineas treated his performers like family... yet here he was pushing them into the standing room? Philip was confused, but he brushed it off as it being full house tickets for the theatre that night, and moved off to tell the performers who had arrived at the theatre. Lettie and the rest had frowned, but proceeded to move eagerly into the standing room. For many of them, it was the first time they had the pleasure of being in a theatre, so they stood quietly as the curtains were drawn, and the Swedish Nightingale appeared on stage.

Next to him, Anne stood quietly, but the darkness of the theatre lent a false sense of security to Philip, who gulped as his senses suddenly went on high alert. Just the week before, he had been anxiously watching her practice a new act. Catching her as she came down, he had wrapped his arms around her waist and had had to consciously told himself to not lean down and steal a kiss.

And now, standing next to her, he felt stiff and eager simultaneously. Would it be fair to her? The backlash they would receive from society would be amazing, yet within the walls of the circus, Philip could think of nothing and no one else he'd want to be with. Anne Wheeler made him feel the giddy desire of love, joy and laughter all at the same time.

Deciding to go with the feel, he stretched his fingers and caught hers, releasing a breathe of relief when he felt her fingers curl back in return, entwining their fingers together. Shrouded in the darkness of the theatre, it was the first time either of them had prolonged hold on each other. Before that it had always been cautiously brushing fingers against each other, stolen looks and exchanged laughter as they conversed. And in the instance of their fingers entwined with each other, Philip felt his chest felt with the joy and love for Anne Wheeler.

But being the son of the prestigious Carlyle family since birth, he could not tamp down his instincts.

Upon the very first whisper he felt was directed in their way by the Winthrops, and Philip's first instinct was to yank his hand away.

What he did not know, was how the loss of his touch so suddenly, was like a knife stabbed into Anne's heart. Along with the stark, very painful reminder that no matter how much Anne had fallen for him, and how much laughter, joy and memories they shared together within the walls of the circus building, they could only ever be happy within the four walls, and not beyond.

So why should she stay and make his life difficult, when it would never work out anyway?

Which was why, Anne Wheeler knew it was the right thing to just turn, and leave.

* * *

He knew he should never have done that. The moment Anne had turned and left without a word, it was like a slash to his heart. And for the rest of the weeks after they had returned and Barnum started preparing for his tour, Anne kept avoiding him no matter where they were. If he was taking a look in the ring, Anne would tell W.D. she wasn't feeling well and leave. When they went for lunch, Anne would tell the performers that she wanted to have some time alone.

Philip had bought the tickets, but just before he had penned a note to Anne, Lettie had reminded him of the consequences if Anne saw his name, which eventually led to him using his boss's name.

Barnum had left, even against Philip's advice. He could see his downfall even as he walked out the building. Call it intuition if you'd like, but after so many theatre shows, he knew better then to expect something to succeed if you could only make profit after your 40th show. But the moment Lettie had reminded him of his prearranged meeting that night, Philip had thrown his towel in with Barnum ever listening to his advice regarding Jenny Lind's show. He had more important things to do.

He took a deep breathe when he saw her silhouette in her long green dress. It felt since forever that he had seen her. A part of him ached when he saw her in her long sleeved. It had been in one of their conversations, and he knew that she wore it to hide the skin color she felt was being stared at with such revulsion. There was another reason for it, while Anne never broached it, Philip knew in the way she shifted so her shirt would cover her whole back and body. But he would never understand why people never saw the beauty in her beautifully bronzed skin, the softness in touch and the calluses proof of how tough and resilient a lady Anne Wheeler was.

"Ticket for Anne Wheeler. Mr. Barnum left it for me."

He heard more then saw the surprise when the ticket box held up two tickets. "There must be a mistake. It should only be-"

"Two." he softly murmured, meeting her surprised gazed head on, hoping that he wouldn't stumble and fall. He couldn't afford it. He needed to show her that fuck the world, Philip Carlysle would always be there for her. "I was afraid you would say no if I invited you."

She didn't say a word, so Philip held up an arm, and breathe a sigh of relief when she slipped her hand in the crook. He wanted her. Needed her. More then anything now, Philip knew he would do whatever it took to be seen with Anne Wheeler by his side, in or out of the circus.

But life had a cruel way of overturning your plans.

"Philip! You forget your place!" his mother's sharp reprimand was hollow in his ears. Because all he could see the moment his parents laid eyes on Anne on his arm, was the stricken way in which her face had drained of color, the horrified look in her beautiful eyes, and how empty he felt when she yanked her hands out of his arm, and left running. Was that how she had felt when he had pulled away the other night? If so, then Philip never wanted her to feel that way ever again.

"If this is my place, Mother, I want no part of it."

* * *

PT wasn't going to come back for months, but ever since that failed night at the theatre, where Philip had tried and failed to sway Anne back to his side, they were once again estranged, in a place where even being within the walls of the circus, couldn't save.

 _"You think you want me now, but not when we're outside of our own four walls. How can you say that the world can be ours tonight?"_

Her words rang over and over again in his head. But the worst part of it all, was that Philip couldn't even argue against her. What right did he have, when he didn't even know how he would react with her, when society would cast their revulsion on them, on him being with a colored, mulatto lady? In his eyes, he would never see her that way, but what about her? Would she be able to hold her head high, even with him backing her?

Philip could hear her. W.D was worried. Every day, Anne worked tirelessly on the trapeze and hoop, going higher and higher, doing more and more. She didn't know, but he watched from the sidelines everyday, worried that she would slip and fall, aching for the laughter and smile she had once, easily given to her. Wanting to wipe the tight, pinched look away from her face. He took the show every night, taking Barnum's place as ring leader... but it was hollow, and it showed as ticket sales dwindled... until the fire broke out.

He had been drinking in the holding area, while the performers were in their respective rooms, winding down for the night. The fight had broken out, protester's shouts broke out as Anne made her way out the building. W.D had warned her to stay away when she heard them, and while Anne was a headstrong girl, she heeded her brother's words, knowing the harm they would cause. The chill was kept away by a shawl around her shoulders as she wandered away, lost in her thoughts.

But the fight was fierce, the people even more so. By the time they realized there was a fire, Philip and the performers could do little to save the building. "O'Malley, free the animals! Lettie, get outside! W.D, let's go get the rest! Tom will need help!"

Jumping into action, the circus performers did the best they could as a family to save everyone. They barely noticed when Barnum suddenly appeared in the middle of the chaos, as Philip dragged the last of the performers out, covered in soot and dust. Each were taking care of their own, worried for each other's safety, when realization shot like a sharp knife through Philip, at Barnum's question.

"Anne! Where's Anne?"

 _Anne_. His blood ran cold. And it didn't take two seconds for Philip to decide to dash right back in.

Because he could die if he didn't have Anne Wheeler.

* * *

Then Anne Wheeler realizes, as her brother holds her back and PT Barnum runs back in to get Philip, that she may die if she didn't have Philip Carlysle either. How could he have been _so stupid_ to run back into a burning building to get her? Her life wasn't _worth_ his own, why was he so stupid?

She didn't realize her sobs until Phineas came back out, the blackened body in his arms not moving, not even coughing. Her hearing dimmed as she rushed to his side, only to be held back by paramedics. Her heart chanted a fervent prayer, for him to be alright, because she had to. She went back, day after day, sitting on his bedside. Anne knew that Mr. Barnum was not in the best mood. W.D. had told her, Lettie had told her too... but Anne couldn't bring herself to care, just yet. Phineas Barnum had to learn that the circus were not just commodities he was supposed to keep and store.

Anne only had one concern, and he was lying on the white sheets, smelling of smoke, dust and ointment, and have been the same way over the past three days. Suddenly, the doctors, the nurses and the stares of the other patients can go to hell, as long as she could see his beautiful pale green eyes, respond to his familiar, indulgent smile that he always wore just for her, and the gentle way he could caress her cheek or fingers. She gripped his fingers, because his warmth calmed her, the only sign she had that he was still alive, that she could still hope she would hear his voice again.

* * *

It was a haze, a smoky shield of a place that he wasn't sure where he was. What was he doing? Last he remembered, he had to get to Anne. _Anne_. He couldn't lose her. Was she alright? he felt a touch on his finger. Why couldn't he open his eyes?

Despite feeling as if his eyelids were as heavy as leads, Philip forced them open, blearily taking in the scene of a hospital, before his attention got riveted to one, weary looking, but still just as lovely curly haired ebony girl, who Philip loved more then his own life at this point.

"Anne?" he weakly managed to cough out, smiling when he saw her own smile. How long had he been out? What had happened?

Before he knew what was happening, she surged forward to press her lips on his, a feeling that managed to inject more life into Philip then any medication a doctor could give him. They were in the hospital, and he could hear people around him, but Philip realized he really didn't care at this point. Anne was in his arms, and nothing else mattered so long as she was happy, safe and right next to him.

"I was so scared I'd lose you." she murmured, when she pulled away, suddenly realizing the stares of the doctors and nurses around them.

But Philip didn't care any longer. He caressed her cheeks with his fingers, pulling her closer in again. "I'll go wherever you go." he replied, before pressing her lips against his in another, soul-searing kiss. God help anyone who attempted to split him and Anne apart, because Philip would never let that happen ever again.


End file.
